


Shackles

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Jinki often wondered how something that felt so right could feel so so heavy.





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onthighsbelongtotaemin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/gifts).



Jinki often wondered how something that felt so right could feel so so heavy. 

The weight of it settled in his stomach and in the tips of his fingers, racing up and down and through and through until it was all he could think about. The weight of it all.

Staring at Taemin, who was at the same time so light and so bright, whose smile carried a thousand meanings just for him, for them. That smile, that tenderness, made Jinki’s veins pulse, made his heart ache. And the ache felt so so good.

Looking at Kibum, who was so proud and so vulnerable, who, in those rare moments of heat and passion and excitement, dove in with his whole heart, his whole soul, and made Jinki want want want. Want to pour everything he received back into him until he knew that he was loved loved loved. 

Jinki felt heavy with the weight of their perfection.

He didn’t know how to tell them. How to turn each kiss into a promise, how to tell them that his heart ached but it ached so good and he wanted to drown in the weight of it. How he wanted to put shackles on his heart and throw away the key because that was how much he craved it. How much he needed it. Needed them.

Their love was like a blanket, curling around him, on top of him, weighing him down and making him feel so warm; making him feel so so good.

People often said that the weight of the world rested on their shoulders, a burden they hoped to discard. Jinki felt that the weight of his world was the best thing in his life, that the only thing tethering him to the here, to the now, was that weight and it felt so so right.


End file.
